1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for measuring a differential pressure of a flow of gas and/or liquid in a flow body and, in particular, for measuring a differential pressure of an oscillatory flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that some types of respiratory therapy involve the delivery of a pressurized flow of breathable gas to the airway of a subject. It is known that providing high-quality respiratory therapy, through a ventilator and/or pressure support device, hinges on accurately measuring the flow and/or (differential) pressure of a pressurized flow of breathable gas. Is it known that existing flow sensors have various restrictions and/or complications under certain operating conditions.